When using carrier aggregation with a communication terminal with a plurality of receive chains for receiving component carriers in different bands, a communication terminal may need to change the allocation of one or more component carriers to receive chains. In such a scenario, it may be desirable to avoid the interruption of the reception of a component carrier when a receive chain is set to the reception of a different or additional component carrier.